Le complot
by isatis2013
Summary: Quand deux personnes s'allient pour faire bouger les choses...
1. Ingérence

_Voici le résultat de l'union de deux cerveaux fans de POI (pas toujours sensés…)_

 _Cette fic a été écrite en commun par Coljayjay et moi et nous nous sommes bien amusées à la rédiger_

 _Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

.

.

John patientait, assis au bord du premier lit, tandis que Lionel s'était allongé dans le second. Puisqu'ils étaient tous deux inspecteurs, les infirmiers les avaient réunis dans la même chambre.

La dernière mission avait requis toute les forces disponibles sur le terrain et chaque membre de l'équipe avait, en quelque sorte, "payé de sa personne".

John avait pris un coup qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Rien de bien grave en soi mais il s'était vu prier d'attendre qu'un infirmier vienne lui poser des points de suture.

Lionel avait évité de justesse une fâcheuse rencontre avec la lame de couteau d'un de leur adversaire, s'en tirant avec une longue entaille qui réclamait quelques soins

Root avait été assommé mais elle était solide et il n'était pas douteux que l'examen que le médecin lui avait imposé serait rassurant.

Restait Finch. Légèrement électrocuté lors d'une manipulation, il avait été juste un peu secoué, mais c'était bien ce qui perturbait l'ex agent. D'abord il n'aurait jamais dû être exposé. Ensuite, de part la nature de sa blessure, il avait été emmené dans un autre service. Et John ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de lui et de ne pas pouvoir veiller à ce qu'il aille bien. Il poussa un énième soupir.

-« Dis donc, t'es bien nerveux. La menace est neutralisée pourtant ? » Remarqua Fusco

-« Oui »

-« Alors plus de problème à ce sujet »

-« Non » Reese remua de nouveau.

-« T'as mal au crâne ? »

-« Non »

-« Ou ailleurs ? » suggéra l'inspecteur. Cette fois John ne répondit pas.

-« Ca te rends monosyllabique ou muet, c'est pratique » marmonna Fusco.

L'ex agent haussa les épaules et se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

-« Tu me files le tournis à tourner comme un lion en cage » se plaignit l'inspecteur.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous gardent ici » constata John agacé.

-« Ca a peut être un rapport avec ton arcade sourcilière ? T'as remarqué qu'elle était un peu…abimée ? » Ricana Fusco

-« Rien dont je ne puisse m'occuper seul » marmonna John

-« Enfin seul ou avec ton infirmier personnel » répliqua Lionel

-« C'est trop long. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » éluda Reese en se dirigeant brusquement vers la porte de la chambre.

-« Hey ! T'es censé rester là ! » Protesta son équipier.

-« J'ai mieux à faire ! »

-« Comme retrouver Finch ? »

John pinça les lèvres de se sentir si prévisible.

-« Il a peut être besoin de moi » fini t-il par répondre.

-« Il est entre de bonnes mains » affirma l'inspecteur « Même si je sais que pour toi c'est entre les tiennes qu'il est le mieux »

L'ex agent fronça les sourcils devant l'insinuation.

-« Je dois veiller sur lui Lionel »

-« Tu dois ou tu veux ? »

-« C'est pareil »

-« Il y a une différence entre le devoir et le besoin » rétorqua Fusco « et chez toi c'est clairement le besoin qui domine ! »

-« N'exagère pas Lionel »

-« C'est moi qui exagère ? C'est toi qui est en apnée depuis qu'on est arrivé ici et que tu l'as perdu de vue je te signale ! »

Cette fois John le fusilla du regard.

-« Pas la peine de me faire ton regard de tueur. Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! » Constata son équipier.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » tenta Reese que l'insistance de Lionel commençait à agacer sérieusement. Depuis quand était-il si perspicace ?

-« Je suis sûr du contraire ! »

-« Lionel… » Gronda Reese d'un ton menacant.

-« Ok. Je me tais. Mais tu devrais penser à faire ton examen de conscience tu sais ? »

-« Je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirais » jugea l'ex agent _« Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre ce que je sais déjà »_ songea t-il.

-« A t'ouvrir les yeux sur le lien entre toi et Finch. Et si tu les as déjà ouvert, à comprendre que tu devrais faire quelque chose »

-« Finch est mon patron, mon associé et mon ami, c'est tout »

-« Ouais. A d'autre » répliqua Fusco

-« Tu es envahissant Lionel ! »

-« Logique seulement. Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir »

-« Et quand bien même ? Ça ne changerait rien à notre situation »

-« Tu pourrais avoir des surprises !» affirma Fusco sûr de lui.

-« Tu fais fausse route Lionel. Et d'abord je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles ! »

-« N'empêche, t'as pas nié et tu en parles ! Ça prouve que ça cogite dans ton cerveau ! » Jubila Fusco.

-« Lionel tu… » Commença Reese énervé. Il fut interrompu par l'infirmier qui se décidait à venir assurer les soins « Pas trop tôt » grogna t-il en s'installant sur le lit.

Fusco le regarda faire avec un petit sourire. Satisfait d'avoir exprimé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et aussi que John n'ait pas put répliquer davantage. Il avait peut être été un peu loin cette fois mais il en avait assez de voir ces deux là se tourner autour sans jamais se décider à faire un pas vers l'autre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Root entra dans la chambre d'Harold. Elle le trouva assit sur le lit, les mains masquées par d'énormes bandages.

-" Ca ne va pas plaire au grand ténébreux!"

Finch leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Root attrapait la plaquette des constantes de son ami.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit?"

Harold montra ses mains

-"Brûlures superficielles sur 80% de mes mains mais qui nécessite un soin particulier si je veux éviter de ressembler à un zombie".

Root sourit.

-"Et vous, qu'a donné votre scanner? Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que tout va bien".

-" Une simple contusion."

Elle consultât sa montre et sourit à nouveau. Harold la regarda faire cherchant à comprendre ce qui la faisait sourire à ce point.

-"Cela vous amuse Miss Groves?"

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté.

-"Non, je me demande juste combien de temps tiendra John avant de venir vous voir."

-"Vous avez des nouvelles?"

-" On s'inquiète pour son chouchou?"

Harold fronça les sourcils et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas virer au rouge.

-"Je m'inquiète pour chacun d'entre vous".

-"Et pourtant vous n'avez pas demandé de nouvelles de Lionel"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, prit en flagrant délit, mais Root le stoppa et posant sa main sur son bras.

-" Vous avez le droit d'avoir un préféré Harry. Bon évidement, je suis un peu jalouse de ne pas être celle là, mais il faut reconnaitre que John s'occupe beaucoup mieux de vous que moi."

-"Miss Groves, je vous rappelle que c'est pour cela que j'ai engagé monsieur Reese. C'est son travail."

-" Vous le payez pour qu'il vous apporte des petits gâteaux et du thé?"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-" Vous êtes tellement choux tous les deux."

Harold écarquilla les yeux et pria pour que quelqu'un vienne interrompre cette conversation dont il n'arriverait pas à se dépêtrer connaissant la curiosité de son amie. Il allait à nouveau parler quand Root recommença :

-" Je ne vous voyais pas, quand même, être attiré par ce genre là. Je pensais que vous chercheriez quelqu'un... comment dire? Avec un niveau intellectuel équivalent aux nôtres. Non, pas que John ne soit pas intelligent mais bon, vous savez ce que je veux dire."

-"Vous seriez surprise par Monsieur Reese."

Root sourit, ayant réussit à vexer son ami.

-"Je ne veux pas savoir Harry. Ce que vous faites tous les deux ne me regarde pas. Enfin, je pense que vous ne faites pas grand chose encore."

Elle s'approcha du lit

-"Vous avez déjà penser à..."

Harold se redressa immédiatement

-"Miss Groves! Je vous en prie, quoi que vous alliez dire, gardez-le pour vous ! Pour votre information, bien que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, John et moi ne sommes pas...nous sommes de très bons amis."

Ils furent interrompu par la porte de la chambre et Root se mit à rire et regarda sa montre. John entra.

-" 1h30. Bravo John. Je pensais que tu craquerais avant"

John ne releva pas et s'approcha immédiatement du lit en s'inquiétant de voir les mains de son partenaire sous d'épais bandages.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit? C'est grave?"

-" Non, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Reese. C'est superficiel. Ils ont dû cependant m'enduire de crème et les protéger pour le moment".

-" Je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré le faire toi-même, hein?" Dit Root.

John et Harold tournèrent la tête pour la regarder en même temps.

-"Ne faites pas attention à elle, je pense que sa contusion l'a fait délirer."

-" Apparemment c'est contagieux alors. J'ai dû supporter Lionel tout ce temps et prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'euthanasier."

Finch sourit et regarda John en observant son arcade

-"Et vous, combien de points?"

-" Cinq. Une cicatrice de plus. "

Root l'observa à son tour.

-" Il parait que les cicatrices à l'arcade ça fait très sexy. Vous en pensez quoi Harry?"

Un infirmier entra avec des papiers à la main, interrompant la discussion.

-"Monsieur Wren, voilà votre ordonnance. Vous pouvez sortir. Il vous faudra renouveler la crème d'ici 4 heures et refaire les bandages. Je vous ai mis une ordonnance pour une infirmière à domicile"

Il fût immédiatement coupé par Root.

-" Il n'en n'a pas besoin, je suis sûre que John se fera un plaisir de jouer les infirmiers. Pas vrai?"

John se tourna vers l'infirmier

-" Excusez-moi, vous avez un peu de cyanure qui traine dans le coin? Ca restera entre nous."

L'homme regarda étrangement l'homme au costume. Ces gens là avaient l'air bizarre. Harold décida d'intervenir.

-" Ne faites pas attention à eux Monsieur. Je me demande souvent si ils ont atteint l'âge adulte."

L'infirmier sourit et tendit l'ordonnance à Harold mais réalisa immédiatement son geste. Evidement, Root en profita une énième fois.

-" Donnez-la à son infirmier personnel"

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre

-"Miss Groves!"

John demanda à nouveau à l'infirmier

-"Un sédatif? Ca vous avez le droit non?"

L'infirmier rit. Donna l'ordonnance à John et sortit. Harold semblait maintenant furieux.

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Miss Groves?"

Root se leva.

-" Arrêtez de faire votre précieux Harold. Vous savez très bien. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. J'essaye juste de vous donner un petit coup de pouce."

Harold devint rouge immédiatement et John se tourna pour récupérer les affaires de son partenaire, cherchant une échappatoire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient cependant réfuté les propos de la jeune femme. Ce que réalisa Finch. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

-" Bon on y va? Sinon Lionel va encore dévaliser la machine à bonbons."

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco, posté au bout du couloir, observait Reese qui aidait son associé à enfiler son manteau puisqu'ils avaient l'autorisation de quitter la clinique.

-« Avec la façon dont il le regarde depuis qu'il l'a rejoint je me demande bien à qui il pourrait faire croire qu'il est avec son "patron" ! » marmonna t-il

-« Entièrement d'accord avec toi Lionel » affirma une voix dans son dos le faisant sursauter car il n'avait pas entendu arriver la jeune femme.

-« Pour une fois ! » répliqua t-il

-« Il serait temps de faire évoluer les choses »

-« T'as un plan ? » questionna Fusco intéressé.

-« Peut être bien »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital tout les quatre. Parvenus sur le parking, John se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-« Je vais rentrer au commissariat histoire de faire acte de présence » annonça Fusco

-« Ok Lionel » Approuva Reese en tenant la portière pour son associé

-« Et vous Miss Groves ? » demanda Finch en prenant place

-« J'ai un truc à faire. On se retrouvera plus tard » éluda la jeune femme

Finch n'insista pas et se cala dans le siège passager pendant que John s'installait au volant.

-« Je vous dépose à la planque. Je vais juste faire un arrêt à la pharmacie pour récupérer vos médicaments »

-« D'accord M Reese. Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien retourner à la base »

-« La planque sera plus confortable » répliqua John « De toute façon avec ça vous êtes contraint au repos ! » ajouta t-il en désignant les bandages.

-« On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir » marmonna Finch vaguement agacé devant son air satisfait.

-« Que vous soyez obligé de vous reposer beaucoup. Mais pas que vous soyez blessé » répondit Reese redevenu sérieux.

L'informaticien vit son air contrarié.

-« Je sais » dit-il alors radouci « Toutefois… » Commença t-il

-« Si la machine a besoin de nous elle saura nous le faire savoir » l'interrompit son agent.

Finch préféra ne pas continuer devant la détermination de Reese. Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Un peu tendu. Le poids des non dit se faisait sentir. Les deux hommes réfléchissant chacun dans leur coin, cherchant à deviner les pensées de l'autre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco attendait dans la voiture que Root le rejoigne.

-« C'est bon. On va les surveiller de loin et dès que John sera rentré chez lui on passe à l'attaque » annonça la jeune femme

-« Je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée » marmonna l'inspecteur

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de changer d'avis Lionel »

-« Ouais mais si ça ne marche pas on va prendre cher ! » jugea ce dernier en démarrant pour suivre les deux associés

.

OoooooooooO

.

John ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son associé. Il s'empressa de l'aider à ôter son manteau, en profitant pour le frôler au passage.

-« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda t-il « Allez vous installer je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau pour prendre vos cachets »

-« Merci M Reese » répondit Finch en s'installant dans le canapé. John lui apporta le verre d'eau et lui tendit les cachets

-« Hum. Ca va aller ? » Interrogea t-il devant la difficulté de son associé pour saisir les gélules et maintenir le verre.

-« Oui, oui » affirma précipitamment le blessé de peur de se trouver exposé à quelques gestes un peu gênant dont son associé aurait bien été capable pour l'aider.

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Non. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut M Reese, merci » Il termina le verre d'eau et le lui rendit « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous prendre un peu de repos. La nuit a été agité »

John aurait volontiers rétorqué qu'il préférait rester près de lui et se reposerait aussi bien dans leur planque mais il songea que son associé avait peut être envie d'être un peu seul. Du reste lui aussi avait envie de s'isoler un peu.

-« D'accord » concéda t-il. Il consultât sa montre « Je reviendrais dans trois heures pour changer vos bandages »

-« Je pourrais essayer de me débrouiller » hasarda Finch.

John eut un petit rire

-« Je ne suis même pas sur que vous puissiez les enlever seul Finch ! Alors les refaire… »

-« Vous avez raison » avoua l'informaticien avec un mince sourire « Je crains d'être un peu présomptueux cette fois »

-« Je confirme ! » approuva l'ex agent « appelez moi en cas de besoin… enfin... » ajouta t-il en réalisant que les pansements risquaient fort d'empêcher son partenaire de manier son téléphone.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas » le rassura Finch en suivant son raisonnement « Miss Groves a installé une application sur mon portable, je peux envoyer des messages en les dictant »

-« Ah parfait ! Alors à tout à l'heure Finch ! »

-« A plus tard M Reese » murmura l'informaticien en le suivant des yeux. Il allait pouvoir se détendre un peu. Les insinuations de Root commençaient sérieusement à devenir gênantes, il allait devoir en discuter avec elle avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment trop embarrassante.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Allez Lionel c'est le moment il est rentré » affirma Root

-« Ouais mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ? » grogna Fusco

-« Je ne sais pas. Fait marcher ton imagination »

-« Facile à dire ! »

-« C'est simple. Met toi dans la peau de John et fait comme s'il se décidait enfin à ouvrir les yeux ! »

Lionel poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme

-« Et tu trouves que c'est facile ? En plus si ça foire j'ose pas penser à ce que superman va me faire ! »

-« Raison de plus pour être convaincant ! » trancha Root « Allez un petit effort Lionel. Moi je m'occupe d'Harold ! »

-« Bonne chance avec ça ! » marmonna Fusco

-« On se retrouve dans une heure ! » lança la jeune femme en quittant la voiture

-« J'aurais pas dû me laisser entrainer dans ce plan, c'est la pire des combines que j'ai jamais connu ! » se plaignit l'inspecteur une fois seul. Mais il était un peu tard pour reculer sachant que Root, elle, ne renoncerait pas. Il prit son téléphone, réfléchi un moment et commença à rédiger un message. Il hésita avant de l'envoyer puis finalement déclencha l'envoi.

Finch tourna la tête en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone annonçant un nouveau message. Il s'en saisit tant bien que mal et consulta la missive.

 _-[Tout va bien Harold ? ]_

Il sourit. Ca ne faisait même pas une demi heure qu'il était parti « Toujours aussi attentif » songea t-il. Il déclencha l'application qui lui permettrait de répondre et dicta son message :

 _-[Oui John tout va bien]_

Fusco lut la réponse. _« Bon. Il est dispo. J'aurais presque préféré le contraire ! »_ songea t-il en composant un nouveau message :

 _-[J'aurais dû rester près de vous pour vous aider]_

Finch ne pouvait nier que ces mots lui faisaient plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait l'avouer bien sur.

 _-[Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux me débrouiller M Reese]_

-« M Reese par sms ? Non, sans blague ! » S'amusa Fusco

 _-[En êtes vous certain ? ]_ insista t-il

 _-[Oui]_ répondit l'informaticien. Puis il envoya un second message : _[Et je vous attendrais pour les pansements, je sais]_

 _-[Je serais à l'heure]_ répondit Fusco

Finch commenta, amusé :

 _-[Je n'en doute pas. Vous me rendez la politesse]_

-« Sur qu'il a l'occasion de jouer les infirmiers plus souvent qu'à son tour » constata Fusco

 _-[Avec plaisir]_ répondit-il

Il tapa ensuite un autre message, l'effaça, recommença, puis finalement envoya ce qu'il trouvait le plus logique

 _-[Vous me manquez]_

Finch observa le message, perplexe.

 _-[Vous venez de partir M Reese]_ envoya t-il en réponse

Fusco espérait justement une réponse de ce genre

 _-[Le temps est toujours plus long loin de vous]_ écrivit-il aussitôt

L'informaticien relut deux fois le dernier message. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration de ce genre et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre _« Il doit encore essayer de me taquiner »_ songea t-il

 _-[Je ne suis pas très loin]_ répondit-il finalement.

-« Bonne réponse » jugea Fusco « Bon continuons ! » s'encouragea t-il

 _-[Vous êtes toujours trop loin de moi dès que vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés]_

Cette fois Finch se troubla.

-« Qu'a-t-il en tête ? » murmura t-il

 _-[Vous êtes d'humeur taquine M Reese]_

 _-[Non. Je suis sérieux Harold]_

Finch mis quelques minutes à répondre.

 _-[Vous allez bien M Reese ?]_

-« Evidemment il est étonné » jugea Fusco. Il insista :

 _-[J'ai juste envie d'être près de vous]_

A nouveau Finch se demanda quoi répondre. Il s'inquiétait surtout de ces paroles se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier réellement. Il se remémora celles de Root et le fait que John ne l'avait pas contredite. Que devait-il croire ?

 _-[Nous nous verrons dans trois heures]_ envoya t-il finalement, prudent.

Fusco réfléchit puis répliqua :

 _-[J'ai hâte de vous rejoindre. Ce matin je ne supportais pas d'être tenu à l'écart]_

 _-[Vous deviez recevoir des soins John]_

-« Ah ! Il passe au prénom » remarqua l'inspecteur

 _\- [Ni de vous savoir blessé]_ ajouta t-il comme si son précédent message avait été interrompu

 _-[Ce n'est pas si grave]_ temporisa Finch

-« Ouais, là je sais quoi répondre ! » s'amusa Fusco qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.

 _-[Grave ou pas je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir]_

 _-« Ca je sais »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien

 _-[Moi non plus]_ répondit-il

 _-[Je prendrais soin de vous]_ répliqua Lionel. Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis rédigea un autre message _« Ca devient sérieux »_ songea t-il vaguement stressé à l'idée qu'ils se soient trompés

 _-[ Je crois que Root à raison]_

Finch sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'évocation de la jeune femme

 _-[A quel sujet ?]_ Demanda t-il

 _-[Je tiens à vous plus que je ne le devrais]_

Finch sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en lisant ces mots. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre un nouveau message s'afficha :

 _-[J'ignore si vous accepterez de l'entendre mais j'avais besoin que vous le sachiez Harold]_

L'informaticien inspira profondément puis envoya :

 _-[Nous sommes amis John]_

-« Bon. C'est le moment de vérité » marmonna Fusco.

 _-[Vous êtes bien plus que cela pour moi Harold]_

Finch attendait impatiemment la réponse. Il ferma les yeux après l'avoir lu. Ne sachant ce qu'il souhaitait le plus : que John avoue ou qu'il se taise !

-« Car s'il avoue je crains de céder moi aussi » murmura t-il. Il resta immobile, réfléchissant à ce qui serait le mieux pour eux.

Fusco attendait une réponse. Stressé de ne rien recevoir en retour, il décida d'insister :

 _-[J'aimerais vous le dire. Vous le prouver. Mais pouvez vous m'entendre ?]_

Finalement une réponse lui parvint et lui rendit le sourire :

 _-[Je peux tout entendre de vous John]_

 _-[Je n'ai plus envie de me taire. J'ai seulement peur de votre réponse]_ envoya t-il

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son trouble :

 _-[Vous n'avez jamais peur John]_ répliqua t-il

-« C'est pas faux. Enfin là il se défile » estima Lionel. « Quitte ou double » ajouta t-il en envoyant le message suivant :

 _-[Je voudrais pouvoir vous tenir dans mes bras]_

Finch rougit en lisant ces mots. Il comprit que son agent n'était plus décidé à garder le silence sur ses sentiments. Et il réalisa que lui non plus.

 _-[Je vous attends]_ dicta t-il simplement  
Il s'était rarement sentit aussi stressé de sa vie, ni aussi impatient ! Mais il sentait que le temps des explications était venu.

C'est l'esprit rempli de ces contradictions qu'il attendit l'arrivée de son agent.

-« Je crois que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé ! » jugea Fusco « Ce n'était pas si difficile au fond, le suspect était prêt à avouer ! » s'amusa t-il « enfin maintenant j'espère que l'autre allumée a bien fait sa part du boulot sinon je ne vois pas comment on va rattraper ce coup là ! » s'inquiéta t-il

Le mieux était encore d'aller vérifier…


	2. Découvertes

_Jade181184, Paige0703, CoolMhouse, Merci pour les commentaires !_

 _Coljayjay et moi nous réjouissons_ _que cette fic vous amuse autant_

 _Espérons que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

.

.

Root enclencha le logiciel sur son ordinateur.

-" Allez mon petit John. Voyons voir comment tu vas réagir."

Elle prépara le message:

 _\- [Je fais un test avec le logiciel de Root. Me recevez-vous?]_

John était en train de cuisiner quand il sentit vibrer son portable dans sa poche. Il regarda en souriant: Finch. Et sourit davantage en voyant le message de son partenaire.

 _-[ Je vous manque déjà? Tout va bien?]_

Root reçut immédiatement le message.

-" Il est pendu à son téléphone!"

Elle lut le sms et sourit.

-" Ca va être beaucoup plus facile que ce que je pensais. Comment Harold peut-il ne pas voir qu'il est dingue de lui! C'est gros comme une maison. Allez hop, un peu d'ambigüité"

Elle écrivit un nouveau message.

 _-[Evidemment John. ]_

Elle tapota sur le bureau dans l'attente de sa réponse. Elle devait l'avouer, elle adorait mettre son grain de sel partout. Et prendre la place de Finch lui plaisait encore plus.

John reçut le message et fut surpris de la réponse. Mais ne s'en soucia pas, sachant très bien que Finch répondait facilement à ses taquineries, qui parfois, n'en n'étaient pas.

 _-[Evidemment je vous manque? Ou Evidemment tout va bien?]_

 _\- [Les 2]_

John haussa les sourcils à la réception rapide de la réponse et surtout à ses mots.

 _-[Vous avez de la fièvre? ]_

Root reçut le message.

-" Hum, trop direct à priori. Tant pis on verra bien"

 _\- [J'apprécie de passer du temps avec vous. Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous aussi]_

John lâcha sa cuisine complètement surpris par les mots de son partenaire. Seulement dix minutes plus tôt Harold l'avait presque mis dehors et là il lui faisait pratiquement du rentre dedans ! Il trouvait ça étrange.

 _-[C'est pourtant vous qui n'avez pas voulu que je reste tout à l'heure, il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez]_

Root grimaça à la vue de la réponse.

-" Oups. Pas aussi facile que ça finalement. Tu es un vilain garçon John! Voyons ce que tu vas bien pouvoir répondre à ça"

 _-[J'avais peur de vous déranger, je l'avoue. Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Bonne soirée Monsieur Reese. ]_

-"Si avec ça il ne culpabilise pas, je n'y comprends plus rien aux relations amoureuses!"

John s'assit sur son sofa en relisant tous les messages. Il n'y comprenait rien. Finch avait pourtant été clair : il voulait rester seul. Et voilà que maintenant il lui avouait vouloir sa présence…

-" Peut-être les médicaments"

Il reçut le dernier message et tiqua.

-"A quoi jouez vous Finch?"

Il appuya immédiatement sur la touche 1 de son portable pour appeler directement son ami, histoire d'entendre sa voix et de détecter le moindre problème. Surtout d'en avoir le cœur net sur ces messages.

Finch, de son côté, faisait les cents pas, attendant avec appréhension la venue de John. Mais son téléphone sonna. Il vit le nom du contact et ferma les yeux: _"il a surement changé d'avis."_ Il décrocha prêt à être déçu.

-" Monsieur Reese?"

-" Vous avez pris vos médicaments?"

Harold fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-"Evidemment, vous étiez là. Pourquoi cette question?"

John ne détecta rien de particulier dans sa voix. Ses messages étaient donc bel et bien réels. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, et surtout pris au dépourvu, il lui avoua:

-" C'est juste que, je voulais être sur que vos messages n'étaient pas l'effet d'une drogue ou je ne sais quoi."

Harold sourit, visiblement il n'était pas le seul à stresser.

-" Non, je suis moi-même, rassurez-vous."

John soupira et tenta une approche :

-" Vous voulez que je vienne?"

Son cœur battait la chamade, espérant une réponse positive. Finch fut surpris que John n'ai pas compris son dernier message qui avait pourtant été explicite.

-" Je pensais avoir été assez clair."

John sourit. Pas si clair que ça.

\- "Avec vous, je me méfie toujours un peu."

De son côté Root ne comprenait pas l'absence de réponse de John. Mais après tout, il était peut-être occupé. Elle écrivit un autre message puis se ravisa. Il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harold, se dit-elle. Alors elle patienta, pendant que John continuait avec Finch:

-" Vous avez mangé?"

Harold relâcha la pression et surtout se remit à respirer, ne se rendant pas compte que pendant quelques secondes il s'était mis en apnée de peur que John ne le repousse finalement.

-" J'ai bien peur de ne pas en être capable"

-" Donnez-moi 30 minutes, je finis de cuisiner ce que je faisais et j'arrive."

Harold chercha à savoir si ses intentions étaient toujours les mêmes que dans ses messages.

-" J'ai hâte que vous me preniez dans vos bras"

John se figea. Avait-il bien compris? Il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu cependant, trop troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Finch était vraiment étrange ce soir.

-" J'arrive. A tout de suite."

Harold fut soulagé. Il raccrocha, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les minutes tournèrent et furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il chercha un coin pour s'assoir, puis se releva, trouvant la position trop détendue, trop dans l'attente. Il chercha à s'occuper mais avec ses mains enfermées il était coincé. Il tournait comme un lion en cage quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer John, un sac contenant le repas à la main.

-" Le repas de Monsieur est servi." Lui dit-il en soulevant la poche. Finch sourit devant l'apparente détente de John. Comment faisait-il? Lui était mortifié mais très excité en même temps. Il resta planté là, observant l'ex-agent, presque le déshabillant du regard. John déglutit devant le regard insistant de son partenaire qui avait visiblement autre chose en tête que le repas. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas tort quand il vit Finch s'approcher de lui tel un félin, et attraper tant bien que mal son visage avec ses mains bandées. L'homme au costume se raidit et Finch s'en rendit compte. Il recula immédiatement comprenant qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Finch? Non pas que ça me gêne...mais..."

-" Je suis désolé Monsieur Reese... Je pensais que ..."

Il se recula encore et chercha quoi faire pour reprendre une attitude plus digne.

-" Enfin, vos messages étaient plutôt clairs, eux, pour le coup. Je comprends, vous voulez attendre un peu."

John secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre la situation.

-" De quels messages parlez-vous?"

Ce fut au tour de Finch de ne plus rien comprendre.

-" Ceux de tout à l'heure. Aurais-je mal interprété vos sentiments? (puis plus pour lui-même que pour John) Il me semble pourtant qu'être "plus qu'un ami" est assez clair."

John se rapprocha de lui.

-" Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me dites Harold. De quels sentiments parlez-vous? Je ne vous ai rien dit... enfin pas encore."

Puis le téléphone de John vibra. Il vérifia immédiatement le destinataire dans le cas où ce serait important et eut un geste de recul en voyant le contact "Finch" s'afficher. Il passa son regard de l'informaticien à son portable puis ouvrit le message.

 _-[ Peut-être pourriez vous quand même passer, nous pourrions dîner ensemble? Avec ces bandages, je n'y arriverai pas seul... ]_

John tourna le portable pour le montrer à Harold.

-" Vous venez de m'envoyer ça?"

Finch attrapa le téléphone entre ses bandages et lu le texto. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-" Certainement pas ! Vous voyez bien, j'étais là avec vous."

-" C'est quoi cette histoire?"

Harold mit un et un ensemble et comprit immédiatement.

-" Root."

-" Quoi Root?"

-" Je comprends mieux maintenant... Je n'en reviens pas."

Harold sentit la colère monter. John resta là, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. L'informaticien rendit le téléphone à son partenaire et lui dit :

-" Voulez vous bien écrire ce message? Et mot pour mot. Nous allons vérifier si ce que je crois est juste: "Seulement si vous en avez vraiment envie". Et envoyez."

John s'exécuta, tentant de mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. L'ex agent lu à haute voix le message :

-" Vous savez que je ferais tout pour vous John."

Soudain Reese comprit.

-" Oh! Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même!"

-" Je crains, Monsieur Reese, que cela ne soit pourtant le cas."

Finch bouillait. D'abord parce qu'il s'était fait berné, ensuite parce qu'il avait répondu, et surtout parce qu'il avait embrassé John sans retenue. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Lui, celui qui était du genre posé? Une impulsion visiblement. John se mit à rire. Mais Harold ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

-" Cela vous fait rire vous? Nous nous sommes fait manipuler et vous trouvez ça drôle?"

L'homme au costume se rapprocha de Finch, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa, cette fois ci volontairement. Puis il s'écarta.

-" Peut-être devrions nous la remercier alors. Ce n'est pas ça que vous attendiez?"

Harold écarquilla les yeux.

-" J'avais cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas d'accord tout à l'heure."

-" Vous rigolez? Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais fait depuis un bon bout de temps. C'est juste que vous m'avez surpris."

L'informaticien se détacha toujours aussi furieux, il ne pensait qu'à Root.

-" Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça! Elle n'a aucun respect pour notre vie privée."

John l'attrapa par le bras et cette fois-ci reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Finch et l'empêcha de s'extirper de ses bras, cherchant à approfondir le baiser et à calmer son partenaire. Harold ne résista pas bien longtemps et se laissa aller, savourant chaque seconde. Puis John le lâcha, mais posa sa main sur le visage de son vis à vis.

-" Franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle a fait. Là, honnêtement, j'ai d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes en tête. Mais si vous voulez, on pourrait obtenir une petite vengeance."

De son côté Root sourit en recevant le message.

-" Il mord à l'hameçon. Parfait!"

 _\- [J'ai envie de plus oui.]_

Elle envoya le message et appela Fusco dans la foulée.

-" Lionel? Voilà, je pense que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Je suis un génie."

-" Ca va les chevilles Coco Puff? Attends au moins qu'ils soient ensemble non?"

-" John a l'air open. Ca a donné quoi de ton côté?"

-" Franchement j'aurais pas cru. Il a accroché tout de suite! Il a visiblement très envie de passer du temps avec lui. Du coup, il l'attend. J'espère que t'as pas fait un truc de travers qui ne collerait pas avec mes messages."

-"Allons Lionel, un peu de confiance envers mon fantastique cerveau."

Elle entendit son téléphone bipper comprenant que John venait de lui répondre.

-" Tiens, en voici la preuve monsieur négatif! Il vient de répondre. (Elle lut le message à Fusco et se décomposa) [ _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Harold? Vous êtes bizarre..._ ].

Fusco se mit à rire.

-"T'as raison, tu as l'air d'avoir sacrément bien géré la chose!"

-" Tu ne comprends rien, son stupide singe tente la prudence. Mais je vais lui faire voir la face cachée d'Harry!"

Lionel à l'autre bout du téléphone commençait à douter de leur stratégie. Peut-être avaient-ils fait une erreur.

-" Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter... Et si on se trompait?"

-" Tu n'es qu'une mauviette. On ne peut pas se tromper, et encore moins s'arrêter là!"

Elle tapota sur son téléphone.

[ _Allons Monsieur Reese, vous et moi devrions arrêter de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris une bonne fois pour toute! Je vous attends...]_

-"Cette fois au moins c'est clair. Et crois moi Lionel, il va tomber dans le panneau."

-"Ouais, je commence à avoir des doutes. Je te préviens si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu te démerdes, je ne suis plus dans le coup."

-" Tu étais d'accord! Alors maintenant on commence et on finit tous les deux. Ne t'en fais pas."

Elle reçu la réponse de John, mais pas celle qu'elle attendait.

[ _J'ai peur de comprendre... Sans vouloir vous vexer Finch, je vous apprécie en tant qu'ami, ça s'arrête là... J'espère que vous comprenez et que ça ne changera pas notre relation_.]

Pendant ce temps John n'arrêtait pas de rire en essayant d'imaginer la tête que devait faire son amie.

-"Elle va avoir du mal à se sortir de ce pétrin après ça!"

-" Je ne comprends pas son attitude! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle fait dans la surenchère. Oserais-je seulement vous parler ainsi? Elle ne me connaît vraiment pas, ni vous d'ailleurs."

John haussa les épaules.

-" En attendant, je vous garantie qu'elle va s'en mordre les doigts."

-" Je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons également la bonne attitude." Dit-il, prit par la culpabilité. John l'attrapa d'une main pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-"Je croyais que vous étiez en colère contre elle?"

-"Oui, mais peut-être devrions nous régler cela comme des adultes et ne pas entrer dans son jeu"

-"Et passer à côté d'une superbe opportunité de lui faire comprendre qu'elle va trop loin? Vous me décevez Finch."

-" Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous le savez très bien."

-" C'est trop tard. Et attendez de savoir ce que j'ai prévu après ça pour la rendre complètement dingue."

-" Seigneur, j'ai peur d'entendre ce que vous allez dire."

John remonta le long de son cou pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille.

-"John..." Souffla Harold, sa respiration devenant un peu plus erratique. Il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses mains.

-" Elle ne va pas tarder à rappliquer. Et là, il faut qu'elle nous surprenne en pleine dispute! Ca va l'achever."

Harold avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son partenaire qui continuait sa douce torture. Il finit par se détacher de John.

-" Monsieur Reese... comment pouvez-vous m'exposer votre plan en même temps que vous faites... ce que vous faites?"

L'ex agent sourit.

-" C'est la meilleure façon pour que vous acceptiez mon plan machiavélique!"

Finch sourit à son tour. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de tout ça et donner une bonne leçon à Root?

-" Très bien. Mais il faut arrêter ce que vous faites tout de suite... ou..."

-" Ou?"

-"Ce n'est pas en pleine dispute qu'elle va nous trouver."

John rit de bon cœur. Harold se promit de faire renaitre ce doux son qu'il avait rarement entendu.

-" Très bien. Je vais m'occuper de vos mains"

-" Il faut que je surveille son GPS pour que nous ayons un parfait timing"

-" Vous voyez, que vous pouvez vous aussi, être diabolique."

-"Je commence à croire que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi."

John leva un sourcil et fit son sourire le plus carnassier possible.

-" Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu."

Pendant ce temps Root cherchait une issue de secours. Elle rappela Fusco en catastrophe et lui relata les faits.

-" J'en étais sur! Je te l'avais dit. Alors maintenant débrouilles-toi! Je t'ai dit que je me retirais. J'ai fait ma part."

-" Lionel, si tu fais ça je leur dis que tu étais dans le coup. Et j'ai la preuve que c'est toi qui t'es fait passer pour John!"

-" T'es qu'une emmerdeuse tu le sais ça? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de me laisser embarquer dans ce plan foireux avec toi en plus?! Ca va, je vais t'aider."

-" Il faut qu'on aille voir Harold avant John"

-" Et pour lui dire quoi? "Salut Finch, ah au fait les messages que vous avez reçu sont une erreur? C'est nous qui les avons envoyé?" Encore un plan pourri..."

-" Je vais mettre ça sur le dos de mon application ou un truc comme ça."

-" Ouais, et bien là, t'as pas besoin de moi. J'y connais rien moi en informatique, tu veux que je t'aide comment avec cette histoire?"

Root reconnu qu'elle avait du mal à s'en sortir. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle rattrape le coup.

-"Bon, très bien. Reste en dehors de ça pour l'instant. Mais si j'ai besoin de toi, t'as intérêt à être disponible."

-" Ca me va."

Ils raccrochèrent et Root se dirigea vers la planque rapidement. Finch s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas loin et informa son agent. Ils se préparèrent et commencèrent à se disputer quand ils l'entendirent pas très loin de la porte.

-" Finch, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez dire ça!"

Harold haussa le ton.

-" C'est vous qui avez commencé avec vos messages, ne me reprochez pas d'y avoir répondu."

Root approcha de la porte et entendit la discussion. Elle colla son oreille sur le battant.

-" De là à m'embrasser sans que je vous y autorise vous êtes un peu gonflé non? Vous m'avez pris pour un de ces pédés? Vous m'avez regardé?"

-" Et vous? Vous pensez que j'en suis un également? Vous êtes profondément blessant! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi condescendant."

Root, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, ouvrit la porte en trombe pour les arrêter.

-" Ca va pas les garçons de crier comme ça? On vous entend de dehors!"

Harold se retourna, furieux contre elle, sauf que cette fois il ne jouait plus la comédie.

-" Ce n'est pas le moment Miss Groves. D'ailleurs auriez-vous l'amabilité de sortir s'il vous plait ? cette conversation est privée."

-« Calmez vous les garçons, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi ! » insista Root

-« Vous ne savez pas de quoi il retourne Miss Groves, alors veuillez sortir ! »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas

-« Harold ! Il doit y avoir un malentendu… »

-« Encore une fois Miss Groves ne vous mêlez pas de cela ! » l'interrompit l'informaticien

-« Quoiqu'avec ses insinuations » commenta Reese « C'est aussi à cause d'elle que nous en sommes là » jugea t-il

-« Certes. Mais je pense que nous devons régler ce différent entre nous » répondit Finch

-« Ca ne doit pas être si grave » tenta Root

-« Pas si grave ? Il m'a embrassé ! » Protesta Reese mimant la colère

-« Je n'aurais jamais fait cela si vous ne m'aviez pas envoyé ces messages si "explicites" ! » rétorqua son associé

-« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, je ne vous ai envoyé aucun " message explicite" »

-« Je peux vous les montrer ! »

Root sentait que la situation dégénérait à nouveau

-« John… » commença t-elle , mais l'ex agent ne fit pas attention à elle

-« De toute façon vous étiez mon ami et surtout mon employeur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de comportement de votre part »

-« Etiez ? »répéta Harold l'air choqué et ne paraissant retenir que ce mot.

-« Je ne suis pas sur que nous puissions continuer la même relation après ce qui s'est passé »

Root paniqua

-«Oh John c'était juste un baiser ! » plaida t-elle

Finch se tourna vers elle l'air furieux

-« Taisez-vous Miss Groves ! John a raison vous en avez assez fait avec vos insinuations. Je n'aurais jamais rien tenté si vous ne m'aviez pas conforté comme vous le faisiez encore ce matin ! »

-« Harry je suis désolé mais cela semblait tellement évident entre vous »

-« Peut être pour toi » jugea Reese

-« Pas que pour moi ! » protesta Root « Vous allez si bien ensemble »

-« Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité »

-« Voyez où cela nous a mené Miss Groves. Tout cela met en péril notre association ! »

-« Ce n'est pas si grave Harry ! On va arranger cela » affirma Root comprenant qu'elle devait avouer ce qu'elle avait fait mais ne sachant comment s'y prendre « John je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si énervé… » temporisa t-elle

-« T'as pas lu ses messages ! » répliqua aussitôt John. En lui-même, il s'amusait de plus en plus de l'air déconfit de la jeune femme.

-« Je ne faisais que vous répondre M Reese ! » protesta Finch « C'est vous qui m'avez dit que vous vouliez me tenir dans vos bras ! » ajouta t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Le voyant John eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille Finch »

-« Et naturellement vous ne m'avez pas dit non plus que j'étais pour vous plus qu'un ami ? »

-« Non ! C'est vous qui avait émis des insinuations déplacées alors que vous êtes mon patron ! »

-« Il vous arrive de l'oublier lorsque cela vous arrange M Reese » marmonna Finch

-« Si vous le prenez comme ça ! » commença John en haussant le ton

A cet instant un coup frappé contre la porte les interrompit. Fusco était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt, restant derrière la porte à écouter, cherchant à deviner où en était les choses. Comprenant que la situation devenait critique, il s'était décidé à agir

-« Je peux entrer ? » demanda t-il hésitant

-« En fait le moment est assez mal choisit inspecteur Fusco » répondit Finch « Nous menons une discussion assez… "délicate" »

-« Ouais, j'ai cru deviner. On vous entend du fond du couloir ! »

-« On est un peu énervés Lionel, mais il y a de quoi » ajouta Reese en fusillant Root du regard

Devant la visible mauvaise humeur de son collègue il se décida :

-« Ecoutez les gars, je crois qu'on vous doit quelques explications, pas vrai Root ? »

John et Harold ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard surpris. Fusco n'était pas censé faire partie de l'équation

-« Que voulez vous dire inspecteur ? » interrogea Finch

Fusco lança un regard sévère à la hackeuse qui se décida :

-« Il veut dire que les messages que vous avez reçus n'étaient peut être pas envoyés comme vous le pensiez » avoua t-elle

-« Explique-toi ! » intima John

Elle se tourna vers Finch

-« Harold, c'est moi qui ai rédigé les messages que John a reçu de vous »

-« Oh ! Miss Groves ! Comment avez-vous osé faire cela ? » S'exclama l'informaticien de son air le plus offusqué. Reese songea qu'il faisait un excellent comédien

-« Et tu étais au courant Lionel ? » questionna t-il

-« Ouais. En fait, c'est moi l'auteur des messages que Finch a reçu de ta part »

-« Inspecteur Fusco ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous ! » S'exclama Finch et cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de feindre la surprise

-« Moi non plus » marmonna Lionel « Je me suis un peu trop laissé entrainer sur ce coup ! »

-« Non, tu crois ? » ironisa Reese

-« Mais comment avez-vous fait ? » interrogea Finch qui se doutait pourtant de la manœuvre

-« J'ai hacker vos portables » avoua Root

-« Rien que ça ! » commenta Reese

-« Miss Groves, comment avez-vous pu faire ingérence de cette façon dans notre vie privée ? C'est impardonnable ! » Assena l'informaticien

-« Mais vous ne vous décidiez pas à avancer, il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse » protesta Root

-« Et ne vous ai t-il pas venu à l'idée que vous pouviez faire fausse route concernant notre soit disant "relation" ? »

-« Désolé les gars mais Root n'avait pas complètement tort. Moi aussi je croyais qu'il y avait un truc entre vous » intervint Fusco

-« C'est l'évidence ! » insista Root

-« Il y avait une association inspecteur. Et une solide amitié, qui, je le crains fort, se trouve quelque peu remise en question par vos initiatives à vous et à Miss Groves »

-« Ce serait trop bête Finch » protesta Fusco

-« N'exagérez pas Harry » protesta Root en écho

Fusco se tourna vers elle

-« Tu devrais peut être la jouer profil bas cette fois. Ton plan n'est vraiment pas une réussite ! »

-« Je sais Lionel, j'ai remarqué ! » grinça la jeune femme agacée

Finch soupira, faisant mine d'être épuisé

-« Très bien. Je crois que vous devriez nous laisser. John et moi avons à parler de tout ceci pour essayer de réparer vos bêtises »

-« Ou en tout cas de limiter les dégâts » assena Reese d'un ton sévère qui acheva de contrarier les deux comparses.

-« Oh John arrête ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser tomber pour un baiser ! » insista Root « et vous Harold vous devriez… »

-« Miss Groves, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de dispenser des conseils et encore moins de donner des ordres ! » l'interrompit Finch

-« Il a raison » affirma Fusco en la saisissant par le bras « Allez viens, on va les laisser s'expliquer »

-« Lionel, je crois qu'ensuite ce sera ton tour de me donner des explications » remarqua Reese d'un ton sérieux

-« Je m'en doute » soupira Fusco « en attendant je l'embarque » ajouta t-il en entrainant à sa suite une Root fort peu coopérative.

Les deux associés les suivirent des yeux puis Finch avança jusqu'à la porte pour en verrouiller l'ouverture.

-« Ils vont avoir matière à penser! » commenta t-il. Il se retourna pour regagner la pièce mais se retrouva dans les bras de son agent qui l'avait suivi et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'embrassant avec impatience.

-« Vous avez été parfait, j'adore quand vous jouez les méchants » commenta t-il.

-« Vous étiez convaincant… vous aussi. Je crois qu'ils…. vont devoir réfléchir … à leurs agissements » s'efforça de répondre Finch entre deux baisers

-« Sur le concept du respect de la vie privée ? » ironisa Reese.

-« En autre » estima Finch « Et chercher comme s'excuser »

-« Ce serait indiqué » approuva l'ex agent en dégageant le col de son associé.

-« Hum… John » ajouta l'informaticien de plus en plus perturbé alors que John continuait ses taquineries, parcourant son cou de ses lèvres « Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ? » demanda t-il curieux.

-« En ce qui vous concerne beaucoup de choses ! » répliqua aussitôt son agent tout en glissant ses mains sous les vêtements de son partenaire.

-« Oui ça je devine ! » murmura Finch en rougissant « Je parlais de nos amis ! »

-« Pour eux je ne sais pas. Mais on pourrait y réfléchir plus tard ? Là j'ai d'autre priorité ! »

-« Je crois les connaitre »

-« Maintenant que notre amitié se trouve "quelque peu remise en question" je crois qu'il serait bon de négocier son évolution vous ne trouvez pas ?»

-« Je suis prêt à étudier toute proposition » soupira Finch qui se sentait de plus en plus faible dans ses bras. John lui sourit. Son regard assombrit par le désir fit frissonner son partenaire

-« Je crois que ces négociations seront plus agréables dans la chambre » lui chuchota Reese d'un ton suggestif.

Finch l'embrassa en réponse et le laissa le guider vers la chambre sans hésiter.


	3. Final

Qui veux la fin ?

Les auteures sont enchantées de vous avoir fait autant rire !

Merci pour vos commentaires enthousiastes !

Bonne lecture!

.

.

Pendant ce temps Root montait dans la voiture de Fusco.

-" T'as foutu un sacré merdier!"

-" Lionel, dois-je te rappeler que tu étais d'accord avec moi? Alors torts partagés ok?"

Fusco tourna la tête et enclencha le véhicule. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort non plus.

-" Ouais, bah maintenant va-t-en savoir comment ça va finir cette histoire."

-" Je ne sais pas, je trouve tout ça étrange quand même. Tu crois franchement qu'on aient pu autant se tromper? Je veux dire, si il n'y avait que moi, mais tu les as vu aussi."

-" Maintenant j'en suis plus si sur. Peut-être que c'est toi qui m'a influencé."

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à quel moment ils avaient pu se tromper. Elle secoua la tête.

-" Tu ne trouve pas la réaction du singe disproportionnée? Franchement."

Fusco réfléchit tout en roulant.

-" Honnêtement, je préfère qu'on les laisse se dépatouiller de tout ça. En tout cas, si je finis avec les genoux pétés, t'as intérêt à gérer mes frais d'hosto!"

Root attrapa son téléphone et le détective regarda du coin de l'œil ce qu'elle faisait.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore?"

-" Je voudrais en avoir le cœur net, je vais continuer à hacker le téléphone de John."

Fusco attrapa le téléphone des mains de Root.

-" T'es dingue ma parole? Ca te suffit pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille un peu. Et si tu as raison quand même, ils se rabibocheront. Mais là arrête les frais."

La hackeuse soupira.

-" Très bien Lionel. Je vais t'écouter pour une fois. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tout cela n'a pas de sens. "

-" Ouais, t'es une vraie tête de mule de toute façon."

Elle tendit la main ouverte vers lui.

-" Maintenant si tu voulais bien me rendre mon portable."

Le flic hésita, et Root inclina la tête en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il soupira et secoua la tête puis finit par lui rendre ledit téléphone.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Deux jours se passèrent sans que personne ne se croise. Puis John et Fusco se retrouvèrent dans un café pour parler de leurs affaires au commissariat. Lionel était tendu, sachant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur sa part du complot. Il ne chercha pas à se soustraire et voulu immédiatement jouer carte sur table.

-" Ecoute John, à propos de ton histoire avec Finch..."

Mais Reese le coupa tout de suite.

-" C'est pas la peine Lionel, j'ai démissionné. Finch et moi, on ne travaillent plus ensemble."

Fusco manqua d'avaler de travers son café.

-" Quoi?"

John prit une attitude décontractée et sirota son café d'un air très naturel.

-" Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais rester là alors qu'il m'a sauté dessus? Je suis open pour pas mal de truc mais là..."

Lionel fut pris de panique.

-" Tu déconnes hein?"

-" Quelque part, je devrais peut-être vous remercier toi et Root."

-" John, si c'est une blague elle est de mauvais goût. Je te l'accorde, la dégénérée et moi, on aurait dû se mêler de nos affaires, mais de là à le laisser tomber?"

John se retint de ne pas exploser de rire. Il entendit immédiatement son compagnon dans l'oreillette.

 _-" John, je crois que la mascarade a assez durée, je n'apprécie pas la tournure que prenne les choses, même si ils le méritent tous les deux."_

-" Effectivement vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Vous êtes allés trop loin. Alors oui, je reste sur ma position. Peut-être que dans quelque temps je serais apaisé et je retournerais le voir, mais là ce n'est pas possible."

Il attrapa un billet dans sa poche, le posa sur la table et se leva. Il ajusta son manteau et lança un regard froid à son partenaire.

-" Maintenant écoute-moi bien Lionel, que ce soit la dernière fois que tu joues à ce jeu là. Peu importe ce que tu avais derrière la tête. Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être pas aussi clément. J'espère que c'est clair."

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit.

La réaction de Finch ne se fit pas attendre.

 _-" Vous y êtes allé un peu fort quand même."_

-" Relax Finch. D'abord il fallait qu'il comprenne, même si finalement ils ont bien fait, que cela aurait pu mal finir en fin de compte."

 _-" Je n'approuve pas tout ça. Je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez. "_

-" On va le laisser mariner un peu. Et je suis sur que Root va en avoir des nouvelles très rapidement. Et après, on leur dira. Mais prenez ça comme un paiement de tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir et pour le reste à venir."

 _-" Rappelez-moi, John, de ne jamais vous jouer de tour."_

-" Tout dépend de quoi il s'agit Harold. " Lui dit-il tout sourire. Finch comprit le sous-entendu et sourit à son tour malgré la situation.

John avait raison, Fusco attrapa immédiatement son téléphone et contacta Root. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, prit de panique.

-" Hey, Coco puff, on est dans la merde. John vient de me dire qu'il avait démissionné de son boulot avec le binoclard! "

-" Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Reprends ta respiration je ne comprends rien."

Lionel s'énerva.

-" T'as bien entendu. Avec tes stupides idées, maintenant Finch va devoir se démerder tout seul et John arrête tout! Tu parles d'une connerie. Faut trouver un truc. On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça."

-" Calme-toi c'est pas bon pour ton cholestérol."

-" Si tu ne trouves pas un truc rapidement, tu vas en entendre parler de mon cholestérol ! je te le dis!"

-" Je vais appeler Harry. Je continue de penser que tout ça n'a pas de sens."

Elle raccrocha et appela immédiatement Finch. Ce dernier vit le double appel et paniqua.

 _-" John, Root est en train de me contacter. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui mentir"_

-" Faites un effort. Et ayez l'air complètement abattu. Ou trouvez un moyen de l'expédier."

Il prit l'appel.

-" Miss Groves?"

-" Harry, Lionel vient de me dire que votre gorille est parti. C'est vrai?"

Finch sentit la colère lui monter finalement, imaginant que cela aurait très bien pu arriver.

-" Oui, grâce à vos services! Comment avez vous pu faire cela? Qui va s'occuper des numéros maintenant?"

-" Oh Harry... je suis tellement désolée. Je ne pensais pas que cela en arriverait là sincèrement. Je vais aller lui parler, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais le faire revenir d'accord?"

-" Miss Groves, ne croyez-vous pas que vous nous avez causé suffisamment de torts? Vous n'arriverez à rien, c'est sa décision, et je la respecte."

La hackeuse réfléchit et continua de penser que quelque chose clochait dans cette équation. John n'aurait jamais quitté Harold pour un simple baiser. Ils avaient traversé des événements beaucoup plus terrible que ça et jamais Reese ne l'avait laissé tombé. Jamais. Elle eut une idée.

-" Ecoutez-moi, j'ai fait une terrible erreur mais croyez-moi, il va revenir! Même si je dois le menacer."

Harold fut prit de panique à son tour. Cela allait trop loin pour lui.

-" Qu'allez vous faire?"

-" Tout ce qu'il faut, je vous le promets."

Et elle raccrocha. Harold bascula tout de suite son appel pour parler à son compagnon.

-" John, elle va faire une bêtise. Je vous en prie il faut mettre un terme à tout cela."

L'ex agent sourit devant le stress apparent de son partenaire et devant la ténacité de Root.

-" Très bien. C'est vous le boss."

-" Je me le demande encore parfois. S'il vous plait, faites vite quelque chose. J'essaie de la rappeler, elle ne répond pas. Je suppose qu'elle se dirige chez vous."

-" Ok, on va lui en donner pour son argent alors. Rejoignez-moi tout de suite au loft."

Il attrapa son manteau.

-" Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer votre idée..."

-" Mais si, mais si. Je vous attends."

-" Vous savez que nous avons quand même d'autres choses à faire, bien plus importantes Monsieur Reese?"

-" Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera bientôt terminé. J'appelle Fusco pour qu'il se joigne à la fête."

Ils raccrochèrent tout les deux. L'un tout sourire, et l'autre sentant que cette histoire lui échappait totalement.

.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard et fut accueillit par un John tout content.

-" Oh Monsieur Reese je n'aime pas ce sourire"

-" Allez Harold, on va s'amuser. Je vous promets qu'après ça, ni Root, ni Fusco ne s'occuperont plus de nos affaires."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harold se sentit rougir. Même si parfois le côté gamin de John l'exaspérait, il devait se l'avouer, il adorait voir ce sourire sur son visage. Il ôta son manteau et le posa sur le porte manteau suivit de son chapeau.

-" Et puis-je connaitre votre plan, qui m'a l'air aussi machiavélique que l'est ce sourire ?"

John gonfla la poitrine, se sentant soudain plus puissant.

-" Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas. Vous ne seriez peut-être pas d'accord."

-" Si vous me dites ça, je crains de devoir refuser immédiatement de participer à..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase que Reese l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se détachèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

-" John, vous croyez que je suis stupide? N'essayez pas de m'amadouer."

-" Ca marche?"

-" Peut-être."

Cependant l'ex agent s'écarta de lui. Il s'approcha de son canapé et le tourna de façon à ce que le dossier soit face à la porte d'entrée.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

-" Vous allez suivre mes instructions pour une fois. Est-ce que vous pouvez vérifier s'ils sont loin encore?"

Harold consulta son téléphone, pianota quelques touches et dit:

-" Ils seront là dans 5 minutes apparemment."

Il vit John enlever sa veste de costume, la jeter au sol et retirer sa chemise qui fut suivit de son tee-shirt. Les yeux de Finch s'écarquillèrent.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que..."

John s'approcha rapidement de lui, torse nu, et retira la cravate de Finch qui, à moitié choqué, resta bouche bée devant un tel spectacle. John posa la cravate de son partenaire autour de son cou, et retira la veste de Finch pour la poser sur le dossier du canapé. Ensuite il attrapa la main de l'informaticien et le guida près du sofa. Harold sembla reprendre ses esprits malgré l'image de John torse nu, paré d'une cravate dénouée autour du cou.

Il comprit ce que l'ex agent voulait faire.

-" Oh...OHH! Non John! Hors de question!"

-" Chut Harold! Allongez vous, je vous promets que ça en vaudra la peine."

John fit allonger Finch, non sans réticence et se mit sur lui.

-" Ils ne vous verront pas, d'accord ? Ne dites rien sinon vous allez tout faire rater et ce serait dommage de faire tout ça pour rien. Quoique, voir votre regard..."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

-" Vous n'allez pas oser quand même?"

-" Je vais me gêner. Si après ça ils ont envie de remettre leurs nez dans nos affaires, je me fais moine."

Finch sourit malgré tout et lui caressa la joue.

-" Ce serait fort dommage."

Ils entendirent des pas.

Fusco et Root arrivèrent devant la porte et entendirent John parler fort mais impossible de comprendre.

-" Il se passe quoi encore?"

Root leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules.

-" Je n'en sais rien. Mais il faut qu'on le raisonne d'accord? Si il refuse, tu l'attaches et je le torture."

Fusco se tourna vers elle.

-" Quoi? Non mais tu rêves!"

Ils entendirent soudain la voix d'Harold dire "Ca suffit John!", assez fort. Puis un gémissement.

-"Merde, ils ne sont pas en train de se battre quand même!" s'inquiéta Lionel

Root n'attendit pas et ouvrit la porte pour foncer à l'intérieur suivi de Fusco.

-" John ça suff..."

Elle se figea devant le spectacle. Elle fit un rapide état des lieux: des vêtements à terre, la veste de Finch sur le canapé, puis elle vit John redresser la tête, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, la cravate d'Harold autour du cou. Il les regarda.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tous les deux?"

Fusco écarquilla les yeux et se les cacha immédiatement.

-" Oh bon sang, je crois que je vais vomir!"

Root se mit à rougir, comprenant ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre.

-" Hum... désolée. On a entendu du bruit et Lionel à cru... enfin c'est pas grave hein!"

Elle tenta quand même de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Finch. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

-" Désolée Harry! On repart" lança t-elle alors.

Elle entendit Harold lui répondre d'une toute petite voix.

-" Faites donc ça..."

Les deux fauteurs de troubles s'en allèrent rapidement. Root ferma la porte et vit Fusco tout rouge.

-" La prochaine fois que t'as besoin d'un truc, d'un plan ou quoi que ce soit, oublies-moi, par pitié! Je vais avoir cette image horrible dans la tête pour le restant de ma vie!"

Root tapota sur l'épaule de son ami. Rien ne la choquait, au contraire ! Elle sourit, heureuse pour leurs amis.

De leur côté Finch ne savait plus où se mettre.

-" Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que vous venez de me faire faire."

John ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

-" Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Lionel! Il ne va plus oser me regarder droit dans les yeux."

Harold secoua la tête.

-" Et moi, je vais en être incapable également! Mais je dois avouer, que j'aurais apprécié voir ça."

Puis l'informaticien observa son compagnon. Les joues rosies d'avoir rit. Sa cravate autour de son cou. Il eut un sourire tendre, se rendant compte à quel point John Reese était beau, et ce sourire... Il se promit de le faire naître plus souvent. John vit le regard de Finch, il cessa de rire.

-" Quoi?"

Finch attrapa les deux côtés de la cravate et attira l'ex agent plus prés de lui.

-" Il serait dommage de gâcher un tel moment."

Puis il tira d'avantage pour l'embrasser. John lui répondit avec ardeur.

-" Vous êtes trop habillé Finch... vous êtes tout rouge, il fait chaud non?"

L'informaticien rit à son tour et sentant son partenaire tirer sur son col de chemise, lui dit:

-" Il ne tient qu'à vous d'y remédier Monsieur Reese."

John ne se fit pas prier…

.

 _ **Deux jours plus tard dans le sous sol.**_

Harold était devant son ordinateur pendant que Root était à côté de lui à tapoter sur un autre. Elle s'arrêta et observa son ami.

-"Vous avez l'air plus heureux Harry, ça fait plaisir à voir."

-" Je le suis Miss Groves."

Elle sourit.

-" Alors je crois qu'un merci s'impose non? Après tout, c'est grâce à moi!"

Harold esquissa un sourire malgré tout.

-" Il ne faut pas exagérer Root."

-" Oh quand même! Même un tout petit?"

-" Non!"

\- "Allez?"

-" Non."

Elle se tourna pour se remettre au travail sans quitter son sourire.

-" Je suis contente pour vous, vous savez. Vous le méritez, tous les deux."

Un silence détendu s'installa. Puis Harold l'interrompit sans quitter son écran du regard.

-" Merci."

Root donna un coup d'épaule contre la sienne, tapota sur son clavier et dit :

-" Alors? C'était bien?"

Harold soupira. Non, jamais elle n'arrêterait de s'occuper de ses affaires. Jamais.


End file.
